


Games with Jamie

by Martakus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Jamie, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Temperature Play, chapters can be read seperately, cos that´s what Jack does, freezing body parts, frostplay, fully consensual, heat - Freeform, sweating, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing has been tumbling around on tumblr for a while now, though it is my writing. And since this community´s hunger for smut seems to be literally insatiable, I thought I´d post it xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer afternoon; Jamie had finished his day´s work and was relaxing in the shade of a forest, sitting down and leaning his back on a tree, wearing nothing but shorts and sandals. Being forced to work in this kind of heat should really be forbidden - even in the shade, it was 90° at the very least. He took a sip from the water bottle he had brought with him, then spilled the rest over his head. Under his breath, he muttered: 'Where´s Jack Frost when you need him?' and chuckled.

Suddenly, he felt something cold tapping his shoulder. Jamie looked around in surprise. Baffled, he asked: 'J-J-Jack?'

'Yes, it´s me', Jack smirked. 'Thought I´d pay you a little summer visit. Can´t stay long though. This heat is crazy', he explained, pulling his hoodie over his head, causing Jamie to squint and look away in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening. 'P-P-Put it back on', he mumbled with no real insistence.

Jack let out a mischievous chuckle. 'What - you´re not ashamed to sit before me with about 1/8 of your body covered but I´m not even allowed to take my shirt of? Nah, that wouldn´t be fair', he determined as he threw his hoodie away.

Jamie couldn´t argue with that and, after hesitating for a few more moments, opened his eyes, letting them wander over Jack´s incredibly pale, tight skin, inspecting his slender, almost bony figure; his thin arms, his pale chest, his tiny navel, surrounded by a few white hairs...

'Tell me when you´re done staring', Jack laughed. 'I´ll have to warn you though: I don´t sparkle in the sunlight.' Jamie snapped out of his trance and hid his face. 'S-S-Sorry', he mumbled, visibly embarrassed.

'Never mind. Now let me help you cooling down', Jack continued as he sat down beside Jamie, jovially laying one arm around his neck.

Jamie´s body tensed at Jack´s cool touch, a trail of Goosebumps forming along Jack´s arm. Then, as Jack trailed his bare chest and his stomach with the other hand, Jamie´s breaths began to turn shallow and hectic, his stomach rising and falling faster and faster. He squinted his eyes shut and tried his best to not moan too loudly, sweat forming on his forehead.

It didn´t take Jack long to notice this. He paused. 'Am I making you uncomfortable?', he asked, sincerely worried.

Jamie could hardly speak in-between his pants. 'No, Goddammit!', he shouted. 'It´s great! Go on! Make it colder!' Jack, taken aback by this sudden outburst, obeyed without further question, now using both his hands to cool Jamie´s upper body.

Suddenly, the brown-haired boy could feel a bulge forming in his pants. But he didn´t want Jack to see how much he was being turned on by this. At first, he wanted to cover it up with his hands, but that would only make it more obvious, so he could do nothing but watch as the fabric of his shorts was lifted higher and higher, slowly, but unstoppably. There was no more holding his moans back now - with each of his strained breaths, they became louder and louder.

When Jack finally noticed the bulge in Jamie´s pants, he paused again. Immediately, Jamie´s moans turned into desperate cries. 'Ahhh, dammit! What are you waiting for? Get rid of these trousers and do me!'

Normally, Jamie would have been anxious about exposing his...private parts to anybody, and even more about asking someone like Jack to undress him. He wasn´t very well-equipped, and not shaven, either, so he was usually very afraid of being made fun of. But none of that mattered right now. He was completely enthralled by lust, and all he wanted was to come.

God, what was Jack taking so long? Jamie´s heart was hammering frantically in his chest, causing even more salty sweat to form on his forehead and run down onto his eyes.

All of a sudden, Jamie felt something else. His jumping stomach hit something solid with each breath. A thin layer of Ice had began to form on his belly and was spreading, tightly encasing him in a solid bodysuit of ice. When it spread to his chest, Jamie arched his back in a long, lust-filled groan, enjoying the light constraint the ice provided.

Finally, Jamié pants were off. His dick was pulsating in the rhythm of his heartbeat, feeling like the only hot part of his body left. His balls had shrunk until their skin was almost flat, bobbing up and down with every shallow breath. Jamie felt like he was going to explode if Jack didn´t hurry up.

'Are you really sure you wan -', Jack asked, hesitating once again, being interrupted by Jamie´s desperate 'Do it!'

The ice layer had spread up to Jamie´s shoulders, almost fully immobilizing his arms, when Jack finally encased his dick with one of his hands and began stroking up and down gently. 'Too slow - Too slow!', Jamie cried out, thrusting his hips into the air frantically. He lost all control of his body, his brain was overflooded with perceptions from all over his supersensitive, iced skin, he could only concentrate on his lust, his only, most important wish being to have his dick rubbed by this white-haired boy forever, even if it meant he´d end up as a block of ice, he didn´t care, it didn´t matter, as long as he didn´t have to live without this feeling ever again -

Then he came. Jamie could feel the white fluid climbing upwards through his penis at first, then finally spilling over Jack´s hand, Jack´s beautiful, perfect hand. With an almost manic smile on his face, Jamie sunk back down on the ground, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down.

'Please promise me we´re going to do this again, okay?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to surprise Jamie by visiting him unannounced, but walks in on him masturbating…

ack smirked as he slipped in through the front door of Jamie´s home. His parents were just leaving with his sister, and none of them were able to see him. For once, he was pretty okay with that. After they had finished putting on their shoes, Jack pushed his back against the wall and sucked in his belly as they moved past. He waited a few more minutes - just to be sure that they hadn´t forgotten anything. Then he began to take the stairs to the second level, where Jamie´s room was, walking around as silently as possible. He wanted this visit to be a surprise.  
Slowly, he floated through the corridor towards Jamie´s room and laid his ear on it in order to eavesdrop. What might the last light be doing right now? But Jack couldn´t hear anything. Perhaps the door was too thick or Jamie was doing something on his computer with headphones on. After a moment of hesitation, the spirit decided to just go al it like a bull at a gate and enter the room without warning. With a mischievous smirk on his face, he pushed the door open - and gasped.  
Jamie was on his knees, bare naked and his head pressed into the carpet, eyes closed and panting heavily, his buttocks stretched high into the air. Stunned by surprise, Jack followed Jamie´s arms from his shoulders to his hands with his eyes. One was clenching his left butt cheek and probing into his asshole with one finger. The other was wrapped around his penis, encompassing it almost completely.  
It took Jamie a few seconds to comprehend the situation, too. When he finally did, he rolled over hectically, bumping his rear into his bedframe, wincing, and finally getting into a seating position. Extending his arms as if to shush Jack away, he stuttered: ‘I-I-It´s not what it looked like!’ There were a few seconds of silence - giving Jamie time to look at himself, to notice how wet the insides of his thighs were, to feel his penis still throb in the rhythm of his heartbeat. And to realize how stupid he had just made himself look. Of course it had been what it looked like, and Jack knew that as well as he did. Now the winter spirit would laugh, make fun of him, tease him forever…  
But Jack did none of that. Instead, he began to speak, clearly choosing his words carefully. 'Do not worry. It´s nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody does it - and you can take my word for that, I´ve witnessed it thousands of times, sometimes intentionally and sometimes involuntarily.’  
Jamie´s mouth dropped open. Jack had intentionally watched people masturbate before?  
'And it´s not the first time I´ve seen you enjoy yourself like this, either’, the spirit added.  
'W-W-What?’, Jamie gasped. 'When did you watch me?’  
Jack chuckled. 'Ohhh, many times. For example, there was this one time when you were alone at home and walked around with a pillow stuffed inside your track pants all day before -’  
’ Stop!’, Jamie shouted, interrupting Jack. The brunette´s face had turned to a shade of violet.  
'Why?’, Jack asked. 'As I said, it´s nothing to be embarrassed about. And really, I thought that was quite creative, to be honest. But the best thing was definitely when…’ He paused. Jamie had leaned his back against his bedframe, thrown his head back and closed his eyes. 'Are you alright?’, Jack asked, slightly worried.  
Jamie let out a humorless, self-depreciating chuckle. 'And I even had the blinds down…’  
It was only then that Jack realized he might have been too straightforward. 'Look… it was really just me. Nobody else will ever know.’ He could have punched himself. Just that he was so used to watching other people all the time without them ever being able to complain about it didn´t mean that Jamie would miraculously be okay with having his privacy invaded like this. Unsure what else to say, Jack just whispered: 'I´m sorry’.  
After a few deep breaths, Jamie forced a smile on his face. 'It´s okay.’  
Jack still looked worried. 'Really?’  
'Really. There´s nothing you can change about it now, anyways. It´s a bit late to start feeling sorry.’  
Silence. Jack felt awful as we watched Jamie´s stomach rise and fall with his breaths. The boy was starting to feel cold being naked so close to Jack, his body hair rising slowly. He knew it was impolite to stare. But he had no idea what else to do.  
'Can I ask you something? You have to answer honestly though’, the brunette asked after a while.  
'Yes, of course’, Jack replied, grateful to have something to say.  
'If you compare watching me to all the others you have watched… how many points do I get out of ten?’  
Jack gasped. That question had come out of nowhere. He thought for a few seconds. He really didn´t want to lie to his last believer, but he also didn´t want to make him feel bad. And it was harder than it sounded to put this kind of… 'performance’ on a scale from one to ten. But he tried to be objective.  
Jamie definitely wasn´t the best-looking guy Jack had ever witnessed. He was not the kind of guy one would picture on a magazine cover. Despite his comparably small height, he always made a somewhat lanky impression. His arms and legs were too thin, and his muscles were only visible when he really tensed them. On the other hand, Jamie was really creative. He didn´t just sit down on the toilet and jerked off every day, no, instead he tried out every location and position imaginable: Under the shower, in the bathtub, on the floor, in his bed… And that definitely gave him a lot of bonus points, especially since Jack wasn´t all that creative himself and was grateful for every new method he got to see so he could try it out himself… So, perhaps a 7 out of 10 in total?  
Jamie seemed to be okay with that. He nodded and smiled curtly. 'Okay. But there was another thing I just can´t keep my mind off…’ he started, raising his voice as if to ask for permission to continue.  
'Go on, ask away. Just spit it out’, Jack said, trying his best to sound more confident then he was.  
'Have you ever jerked off while watching me?’  
Jack took a step back and leaned against the wall beside the door, looking at the ceiling, then covering his face. He should have known this question was inevitable. Jamie would think of him as nothing but a disgusting pervert now - getting turned on by watching another boy masturbate! After a few deep breaths, he built up the courage to say: 'Yes.’  
But to Jack´s surprise, Jamie chuckled. 'Gosh, you´re more desperate than I thought. But I guess 300 years of dating no-one but your hands will do that to you.’  
Jack spread his fingers and looked through them. 'So you´re not mad?’, he asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
'No, of course not. I can only imagine what it has to feel like being alone for so long, so I´m not going to judge you.’  
Jack´s face lightened up.  
'I´m not saying I´m perfectly okay with it though. You´ll have to make it up to me.’  
'How?’, Jack asked, visibly relieved. 'I´ll do anything!’  
Jamie smirked, clearly enjoying that he could be the mischievous one for once. 'I want to get to see you jerk off in return.’  
There were several seconds of silence.  
'B-B-But why? How? When?’, Jack stuttered, baffled.  
'Well, if you get to watch me all the time, it´d only be fair if I got to watch you for once, don´t you think so?’  
Jack said nothing, but began to nod slowly after a while.  
'And I´ll jerk off watching you.’  
The winter spirit gulped. This was going to be hugely embarrassing. But then again, he had done this to Jamie so many times without even letting him know or asking for his permission. With a slightly shaky voice, he said: 'Okay.’  
Jamie´s smirk widened. 'Go on then, off with these clothes!’  
Jack´s breaths began to quicken, each more shallow than the last one. 'H-H-Here and N-N-Now?’, he asked.  
'This time is as good as any’, Jamie stated.  
As Jack began to open his pants, he suddenly became very aware of every imperfection of his body. His zombie-like white skin. His legs, that, after 300 years without ever shaving them, resembled that of a black-furred yeti. After he had his pants off, Jack lifted up his hoodie. Jamie was going to see his navel. All the tiny, thin pink scars that covered his stomach, constant reminders of days gone by. Jack would have to expose the male boobs he always covered up by wearing a hoodie. His nipples, surrounded by white hair and growing hard as the air hit them. Now all that was left were his underpants. Jack let his gaze wander off his body and into Jamie´s eyes, asking, begging for any kind of comment, a bit of reassurement, or even better, for the permission to stop.  
But Jamie said nothing, just stared back at him mercilessly.  
Jack understood. This was how Jamie must have felt when he found out he had been watched. And he was going to make him live through it at least once. It was what he deserved.  
Slowly, Jack grabbed the hem of his underpants and began sliding them down his legs. His penis lay limply between his thighs. One last time, Jack looked back at Jamie. Then he closed his eyes. He wanted it to be authentic, wanted to shut out the thought he was being watched, wanted to simply be his desperate, needy, perverted self. He felt like he owed that to his last believer. And he probably wouldn´t enjoy it if he kept reminding himself he was being watched anyways.  
The winter spirit moved his ass a bit away from the wall so that he could reach the inside of his thighs better. With his eyes closed, he began drumming his fingers against the area between his balls and his asshole. Soon enough, his snow-white penis began to become erect, rising up a bit further with every heartbeat. Jamie encased his member with his right hand and began to move up and down slowly, grinning as he watched the winter spirit began to writhe around - whether from embarrassment of something else, he could not tell..  
Jack was shaking violently. Each of his hasty breaths was strained, and his whole body was tingling in anticipation. When his penis was finally erect, he slumped down a bit more, now nearly into a lying position. Then he grabbed it and began to move up and down randomly, his shaking preventing him from sticking to any rhythm. In the meantime, he had moved his left hand under his leg and had begun fondling the area above his asshole again.  
Jamie was getting Goosebumps. His closest friend was cooling the room significantly as he lost control over his abilities while he gave in to pleasure. But it didn´t matter. The brunette felt great. He had a front row seat for a show unlike and unrivaled by any other, and he was rubbing his penis at incredible speed, and it felt harder than ever, and for once he was in control. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a little voice telling him it was very questionable to be turned on by the power to make someone humiliate themselves like that, but he didn´t listen to it. This feeling was just too good, and despite the cold, he could feel the inside of his thighs growing hotter and wetter constantly.  
Jack saw a wild flurry of colors in his closed eyes, like a huge number of fireworks going off at the same time and covering a black night sky in colors. His movements around his boy parts were speeding up continuously. He could feel that he was getting close to cumming. He directed his left hand towards his asshole and began forming a thin lance of Ice, shoving it inside him centimeter by centimeter. The pleasure became overwhelming. He arched his back, and, suddenly, for nothing but a short moment, lost control over his powers. It felt like the lance in his ass was exploding - and it felt great! In a matter of seconds, it had spread his asshole open wide and bits of it were rushing deeper and deeper inside of him, filling his insides with wonderful cold and - Suddenly, a few drops of cum shot from his penis, and Jack instinctively moved his head to catch them. Some landed on his face, but most inside his mouth. Caught up in pleasure, he pushed them around with his tongue, savoring their coolness.  
Jamie gasped as he saw the winter spirit shoot an ice lance inside of himself and arch his back in pleasure. That was just so —! There were no words to describe it. He could not even remotely imagine how it had to feel. Excitedly, he slammed his finger at his asshole as well, but failed to breach its entrance. He didn´t mind, however, as it still felt amazing. He sped up the strokes on his penis and came just a few seconds after Jack had.  
After Jack had swallowed, he opened his eyes again and became painfully aware of his surroundings… Had he really just exposed himself to Jamie like that? What would the last light think of him now? The winter spirit let his gaze wander over the brunette´s naked body. That boy was a whole hot mess. He was sweating in-between his thighs and his face looked attractively disheveled. His eyes were still closed and his lower body was sputtered with milk-white, sticky drops of cum. Suddenly, the corners of his lips twitched. 'D´you reckon you could let me feel that sometime?’, the brunette asked, his voice both amused and aroused.  
'Yep’, Jack said. 'But you know what?’  
'What?’  
'I´m not buying this whole dom-thing you just tried to pull off. You´re definitely a sub.’  
Jamie blushed violently and muttered something incomprehensibly.  
Jack just smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wants to try out something new, but Jack isn´t really sure about it…

Jack let his gaze wander from Jamie´s excited face to his hands. He was lost for words to say. ‘Jamie… I can´t do this.’   
The excited gleam in his last believer´s eyes faded. 'But… why not?’  
'It… just wouldn´t feel right.’  
Jamie was crestfallen. 'But - I´m begging you! Please! Don´t let me down like this! I´ve been thinking this through for weeks! I really want!’ He stared at Jack with watery, begging eyes.  
Jack let our an exasperated sigh. Jamie knew very well that there was simply no way for anybody to refuse him anything when he looked at him like that. He shook his head. 'On your responsibility.’  
'Of course it´ll be on mine. And if I change my mind I´ll just say teddybear.’  
'Teddybear?’, Jack asked, an unbelieving expression on his face.  
'Teddybear.’  
Jack shook his head once again, chuckling. 'You´re too cute for this world, Jamie.’  
—  
A few minutes later, they had talked everything through. Jack fastened the wooly collar around Jamie´s neck and used the equally wooly handcuffs to fix his arms behind his back. Afterwards, the brunette bowed down obediently, sticking his ass high up in the air, his erect penis between his legs. Jack pulled it back slightly, then told Jamie to close his legs.   
'Sit.’  
Jamie smiled widely. His heart was already racing excitedly even though they had hardly begun. Slowly, carefully, he lowered his buttocks down on his heels, staying bent over all the time, making sure to keep the angle between his constrained penis and his stomach as small as possible, pushing his ass back as far as possible. He could already feel sweat forming all over his skin.   
Jack kneeled down in front of Jamie´s already-disheveled face. Gods, that boy was sexy. 'Now get your face up’, he commanded, playfully tugging at the cord of Jamie´s collar.   
Jamie obeyed with a strained, needy moan, his eyes closed momentarily. Afterwards, his body was shaking, and he had just gotten a few inches off the ground.   
Jack chuckled, a mischievous grin on his face. He was starting to enjoy this, too. 'You´re going to have to get a bit higher than that’, he commented. 'Let me help you out.’  
Suddenly, Jamie´s nipples were touched by something cold. He winced backwards in surprise, but the cold touch didn´t stop. Instead, Jack´s hands were leading his upper body further and further upward, icing his chest in the process, constantly increasing the pressure on his boy parts.  
'AGHHHHHHH!’  
Jack chuckled and stopped. The boy was arching his back, his face turned upwards, but his stomach still as close as possible to his penis, his skin extremely tense. The winter spirit looked at him with a mischievous grin on his face. 'You know, with your legs closed like this, you almost look like a really flat-chested girl’, he joked.  
The only response from Jamie was a grit of his teeth to stop another needy moan. 'Crrrmm rrnnn’, he squeezed out.  
'I´m sure you won´t mind if I have a lick first?’  
Jamie´s panting became even more rapid, if that was even possible. The boy looked down at the white-haired head closing in on his lower zone. With a hardly intelligble voice, he shouted: 'Can´t… hold back…! Gonna cum… onto your face!’   
Jack paused, then chuckled. 'There´s no way you can cum in this position’, he stated as a matter of fact. 'And I´m not letting you spread your legs just yet.’  
Jamie moaned even more desperately, his legs tensing and relaxing with every heartbeat, his nipples rubbing against their icy cover with every breath as Jack´s cold tongue began to slide around his tense and extremely sensitive skin affectionately.   
In-between his moans, Jamie began babbling unintelligibly, and his eyes seemed to be focusing on an invisible object far away. 'Gottacumgottacumgottacum…’  
Was he really that caught up? Jack decided it was time. 'Spread your legs.’  
Jamie happily obeyed, glad that his master had understood what he was saying. He spread his legs by a bit and his reddened penis slid out between them, bobbing up and down sligjtly. Finally, Jamie was able to move his upper body further backwards, making a desperate effort to push his hips forth and into the air, trying to get his handcuffed hands to support him, ending up with his legs laying on the carpet up until his knees, his body forming an arch that ended at his head, which sank deep into the carpet. His whole body was shaking violently, his muscles tensing and relaxing without his control, his skin gleaming with sweat. He let out a muffled moan: 'Hrry erp!’.   
Jack positioned himself beside the last light. He put his left hand in-between Jamie´s legs and his buttocks, letting a thin lance of ice squeeze through the brunette’s clenched butt cheeks, finally breaching his asshole.    
When Jamie felt the cool touch wiggling in-between his butt cheeks, his first reaction was to clench them even more, thrusting up his hips and holding up his penis even higher, presenting it like a gleaming, sweaty trophy, begging to be grabbed. But Jack wouldn´t do him that favor. Instead, he continued letting the ice lance grow. It wasn´t going deeper anymore, though it was barely inside him, an inch at max, but it was growing in diameter, like a balloon inflating, parting his butt cheeks, spreading his asshole. He couldn´t hold this up any more. And so he let his butt cheeks crash down onto the ground, thinking the relaxation would cause the ice dildo to fall out. But he had thought wrong. Yes - his ass loosened up and the dildo lost grip at first. But as soon as he hit the ground, it was forced in much deeper than before.   
The brunette let out a primal sound, a mix of wail and roar, as the ice slid inside his asshole. Had Jack gone too far? Worried, he asked: 'Are you okay?’  
Jamie could hardly breathe. He had bent his neck to be able to see what Jack was doing, obscuring his airway. His face was entirely red, and his vision was blurred from sweat running into his eyes. What was that idiot waiting for? 'Fnnnshhh thh jbbb’, he babbled desperately.  
Jack decided he had teased the poor boy long enough. He grabbed Jamie´s dick, encasing it entirely with his hand, and began sliding up and down.  
As a few drops of milky, sticky fluid shot out of the tip of his penis, Jamie´s mind was launched into space right through the top of his head. Everything around him was beautiful, and everything around him was perfect.    
Finally, his breath and heartbeat began to slow. It took quite a while.  
After a few minutes, Jack opened Jamie´s handcuffs and murmured: 'Sorry…’  
'Sorry for what?’  
'For teasing you like that. It was cruel of me…’, Jack said uneasily.  
But Jamie just laughed. 'Cruel?!? I enjoyed every second of it!’   
'Really?’, Jack asked, his expression brightening up.   
'Of course, you silly’, Jamie said, pulling Jack towards him, messing up his hair and planting  kiss on his forehead. 'And I hope we´re going to do this over and over again!’  
Jack pressed his face against Jamie´s chest, enjoying the embrace - not only because it allowed him to hide his near-violet face…


End file.
